


[Podfic] According to His Labor

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post Episode: s01e03 Let 'Em In, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic reading ofAccording to His Labor, written by inksheddings.Author's summary:I’ll not be responsible for you, Marcus had said, but Tomas had never intended to let him.
Relationships: Marcus Keane/Tomas Ortega
Kudos: 4
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] According to His Labor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [According to His Labor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241958) by [inksheddings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings). 



  
  
Cover by revolutionaryjo

 **Length:** 5:03

* * *

**Streaming:**  
  
Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BThe+Exorcist+TV%5D+According+to+His+Labor.mp3). 

* * *

**Downloads**  


Mediafire Link:  
[MP3 (3 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d8i9s73soa6f9a2/%255BThe_Exorcist_TV%255D_According_to_His_Labor.mp3/file)

Permanent Link:  
[MP3 - Right Click Save As (3 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BThe+Exorcist+TV%5D+According+to+His+Labor.mp3)

* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](https://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/630721825465335808/podfic-according-to-his-labor-revolutionaryjo).

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the [Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3240434.html)! And also because I'm still rooting for this fandom.


End file.
